


A Bad Idea

by La_Pacifidora



Series: My Milady/Milord Ficcy Friday Responses [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Pacifidora/pseuds/La_Pacifidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff had spent the rest of the week trying to remind himself he wasn't a high-school girl with a crush and not spend days staring at his cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate season two premiere. Originally posted to [Milady/Milord, on LJ,](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/182724.html?thread=2045636#t2045636) in September 2010. Prompted by Aint2Proud2Beg, with "What causes Annie to punch Jeff in the face?"
> 
> Disclaimer: Greendale doesn't belong to me; it belongs to all of us. But only a very select few of us make any money from it. I'm not one of those select few.

"Jeff."

"Mmm."

"Jeff."

"Annie."

" _Jeff_."

"Bah. What?"

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

Jeff pulled back from where he was nuzzling Annie's neck as she sat atop the study room table and he stood between her legs. He gave her a sour look.

" _Why?_ " Jeff knew he was whining, but he couldn't really help it.

It was the first day of class, and he hadn't seen Annie in a little more than a week. Her parents had demanded she accompany them on a trip to visit her grandparents in north Texas. After three months of spending days with Annie and being able to throw an arm around her shoulders or brush against her hand when he'd reach over to shift gears or catch her elbow and tugging her aside, into the shade of a vendor's stall, so he could lean down to kiss her the one or two (or six) times she'd dragged him along to a farmers market, Jeff had spent the first 24 hours she'd been gone convincing himself he was overreacting when she didn’t call.

She was probably visiting with her family, and she'd call him when she had a chance. Just because he hadn't heard from her didn't mean her plane had crashed (It would've been on the news, wouldn't it?); or been high-jacked and redirected to Mexico (Again, it would've been on the news, right?); and it didn't mean that she'd been in a car accident. 

Jeff had spent the rest of the week trying to remind himself he wasn't a high-school girl with a crush and not spend days staring at his cell phone. Instead, he spent his days going grocery shopping (and checking his phone), cleaning out his closet (and checking that he still had a dial tone), and organizing the shelves in both his living room _and_ kitchen (and checking that the ringer volume was set at the maximum while simultaneously cursing Annie for spending the entire previous month telling him she couldn't find anything in his kitchen).

Annie had only returned two days before, meaning Jeff had only been able to talk to her once or twice (or five) times before this morning, not to actually see her. 

("But why couldn't you call me?"

"Jeff, I already told you. My grandparents are sticklers for good manners, and talking on the phone during meal times or while you're doing something with other people is verbotten."

"I hate your grandparents."

"Jeff!"

"Who do they think they are? Connecticut bluebloods?")

And so, this morning, as he sat in his car, staring through his shiny new windshield and finishing his half-caf latte as he waited for Annie's car to pull into the parking lot, Jeff had begun making a mental list of all the out-of-the-way spots on campus they could use to get reacquainted. (And reminding himself that he wasn't, in fact, a 13-year-old girl, and therefore would not be disappointed if Annie hadn't brought him a souvenir from her trip because it didn't mean she hadn't thought about him at all while she was gone.)

But Annie had arrived too late for she and Jeff to have any time alone, they didn't have any classes together in the morning (until lunch, they were on opposite sides of campus) and the entire group was there at the doors to the cafeteria, waiting, as they approached.

And then - Jeff mentally shuddered - came Anthropology class, and that archaic demon's first-day ice breaker: Truth or Dare. When no one had been able - or perhaps willing - to give Jeff a dare, Professor Bauer had blithely told him to kiss Britta. 

(In the first five minutes of class, the Professor had explained she'd been gone for the last year, doing research in Indonesia, so Jeff knew she hadn't suggested it maliciously. Well, mostly knew. He supposed it was possible she'd heard about the Tranny Dance from someone in the faculty lounge and had put two and two together.)

The fact that Annie and Britta happened to be sharing a desk? 

Well, that just happened to add insult to injury.  
***  
"I really don't think this is a good idea." Annie barely looked up at Jeff as he entered the study room, where she had fled after Anthropology class.

"What?" Jeff stopped short, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"This." Annie gestured vaguely, somehow managing to include him, herself and all of Greendale. "Not telling anyone what's going on between us. Not keeping it a secret from everyone." Annie shrugged and moved to lean against the study room table "I'm conflicted."

"Clearly." Jeff walked to the table, laid his books down and moved to lean against the table next to her. When Annie didn't look at him, he nudged her shoulder with his own. "Sooo. Do you want to, uh, tell everyone?"

"I don't know." Annie shrugged, looking away from him again. "What do you think?"

Jeff looked around, noticing that there were few people around outside the study room and that they were still alone in the study room.

"I think we're alone for the first time all day." 

"Thank _you_ , Captain Obvious." Annie glowered at him. Jeff smirked at her and pushed away from the table, crossing to close the blinds in the windows on either side of the study room and returned to the table, where he stood in front of Annie.

"And," Jeff leaned down to look Annie in the eye, "I thnk that means I can finally give you a proper 'hello.'"

" _Jeff_." Annie glared at him. "You already said 'hello' at lunch." 

"Along with _everyone_ else." Jeff moved closer, his smirk growing wider as Annie leaned back, scooting back onto the table. "I was thinking of something a little more personal." 

"Oh." Annie looked confused for a moment as she watched Jeff place a hand on the table on either side of her hips. " _Oh_." A knowing smile crossed her lips as she took hold of Jeff's shirt collar and leaned forward.

"Hello, Jeff."

"Hello, Annie."  
***  
" _Annie_." Jeff gave a weary sigh. "You've been saying this isn't a good idea for the last 15 minutes." 

"It's true." Annie shrugged. "I _don't_ think this is a good idea." Annie stared at him. "I mean, we've been here - _alone_ \- for almost 20 minutes. The rest of the group could show up at any minute."

"So?"

"What do you think they're going to do if they walk in and find us necking on the study room table?"

"Yeah, Jeff." Annie and Jeff's heads snapped to the side, finding Britta standing there, arms crossed, scowl firmly on her face. "What do you think we're going to do if we walk in and find you two doing-" Britta wiggled her fingers in their direction. "Whatever you two were doing just now."

"Britta, look, this is not a big-Hey!" Jeff stumbled as Annie pushed him away and hopped off the table.

"Britta!" Annie's voice was too happy, her smile too bright. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Britta walked forward, coming to stand next to Annie and stared at Jeff. "Really, Winger? What is it about this table that makes you think you're going to get lucky?" She put an arm around Annie's shoulders. "It wasn't enough for you to date Slater _and_ me? Now you're going after Annie? Poor, sweet, vulnerable Annie?" She shook her head. "Honestly, Jeff. She only just broke up with Vaughan a couple of months ago."

"It's not like that." Jeff ran a hand through his hair, seeming not to care that he was messing up his carefully arranged tresses. "Annie and I-"

"Jeff came on to me!" Annie blurted out, shooting him a panicked look.

"What?" Britta rounded on Jeff, murder in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Jeff looked at Annie, his brow furrowed and a thoroughly confused look on his face.

"Yes." Annie's eyes turned pleading. "I was just saying how awkward it must be for him to be in class with you again, and next thing I know he was..." She trailed off as her hands fluttered around nervously.

"Jeff Winger." Britta looked apoplectic. "How _could_ you?"

"Yeah, Jeff!" Annie was still looking nervously between the two of them. "How could you?"

"And on the study table." Britta had two bright spots of color in her cheeks and her fists were clenched so tightly not only were her knuckles white but there were veins standing out on the backs of her hands. "I'm not trying to be sentimental, but did you have to pick the same table where we screwed?"

"What?" Annie's face lost all it's color and her mouth gaped slightly.

"What?" Jeff felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, though whether it was because of Britta's word choice or that she'd so carelessly announced it in front of Annie, he wasn't sure.

"For pete's sake, Winger. Could you be any sleazier?" Britta frowned at him.

"You _slept_ with Britta?" Annie asked quietly.

"Annie, look, it's not what you thin-"

"In our _Study **ROOM**_?" Annie's voice had reached a previously unheard pitch, and Jeff looked up to meet her gaze.

However, all he saw was Annie's fist on a direct course with his nose. As he stumbled back, reaching out for the edge of the table, missing it and falling backwards. As he felt his head bounce off the carpeted floor and his eyes closed in pain, Jeff heard the collective gasp of the rest of the group.

" _Dude_. What'd we miss?"

"I'd imagine the unresolved sexual tension and potentiality for a love triangle between Jeff, Annie and Britta came to a head in a classic season-premiere misunderstanding. But I think it probably won't actually resolve anything, meaning that there will be repercussions from this moment until the end of the year. Or, at least, until May sweeps."

"Abed, sweetie, we've gone over this: We don't have _seasons_. We have _semesters_ and real life in between."

"Ah, Jeffrey, a punch in the nose. The gift that keeps on giving." Jeff glared at Pierce, even as he felt consciousness seeping away. "You're welcome."  
***


End file.
